


Because The Seer Said So

by jessxaxmess



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Cuddles, Erik is a Sweetheart, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, More tags to be added, Slow Burn, Story Retelling, Strangers to Friends, boys being dorks, but he doesn't know feelings too well, eleven is el, erik is a badass honestly, hero is eleven, im slightly obsessed with this ship, implied other relationships, in love dorks, may change rating later if i decide to do smut, neither does hero, spoilery but with warnings, they eventually figure it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessxaxmess/pseuds/jessxaxmess
Summary: A retelling of the game Dragon Quest XI through snippets of inner thoughts and added scenes between Erik and Eleven. In which Erik sooner or later starts to question if the Seer is the real reason he finds himself sticking to the Eleven's side, and how two people manage to fall in love despite the world falling to bits around them, because even in destruction flowers still grow.I suck at descriptions, please give it a try!Told from Erik and El's POV. I don't own dragon quest or any of the canon dialogue I borrow.





	1. Flying Towards Freedom with a New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> At the start of every chapter I'll detail exactly what region(s)/part(s) of the game it takes part in, those will be the warnings, so if you get to a chapter with a region you haven't gotten to yet, please wait, I don't want to spoil this amazing game for you!!!  
> *This chapter takes place right after you meet the king of Heliodor.*  
> Also I won't go as canon scene by scene and use canon dialogue in every chapter as I did in this part. I just felt like this part of the game Ii needed to flesh out in my writing, because I thought it was important for the relationship. I'll spice it up with my own dialogue and scenes later on so bear with me! Enjoy! <3

(Erik)  
Distant footsteps broke my concentration and I paused what I was doing so I could focus on the noise. Armor clanking, lots of feet, probably at least 6 pairs, heading this way. I click my tongue in annoyance and climb from the hole in the ground, can't a guy ever catch a break? I quickly toss the straw mat over the hole and sink back. Quietly, I manage to settle against the cell wall, appearing as if that’s what I’d been doing all day, which is all you could do around here if you didn’t have places to be and people to meet like I did. A small smirk tugs at my lips under my hood, I envisioned the guard’s reactions when they stumbled upon my cell, empty, only a large hole left behind. After several months of digging and getting my hands dirty, it was finally done, and the guards were none the wiser. I couldn’t wait to feel the sun on my skin again and get the hell out of the soggy cramped cell those bastards shoved me in, mostly though to reclaim what was mine. I wipe the grin off my face as several figures come into view. Several guards circling around someone, led by none other than Mr. Stick-up-his-ass Hendrik. I wondered what that poor guy must have done to be escorted by that meathead all the way down to this god forsaken corner of the kingdom. I glanced over to scene as they shoved the kid right in the cell across from mine, one of the guards turning to look at me briefly, I meet his gaze from under my hood, flashing a small smirk. He quickly breaks the gaze with a shudder before joining his fellow armor goons in standing beside the king's right hand.  
“You claim to hail from Cobblestone? Well, before the sun has set three times, we shall know the truth. By then, Jasper will have returned from his…investigation.” Mr. Goody-goody starts talking to the kid and I almost sigh in annoyance. I never understood why the high and mighty seemed to love monologuing. Though it did raise my curiosity a bit that the king would send Jasper to investigate something personally. Especially related to this scrawny kid.  
“If I were you, Darkspawn, I would not expect to live beyond that day…” He finished with some bite to his voice before walking away. Whoa now, that sounded like a threat from Sir Chivalry. Kid must’ve done something serious, what did Hendrick call him… Darkspawn? The name sounded familiar, kind of ominous too. From what I could tell from this distance though, this kid was soft. Scared looking too. Probably never seen the inside of a cell in his life. Doesn’t exactly fit something called ‘Darkspawn’. Looked young, maybe only a year or two younger than me. Whatever, not any of my business. Kid’s gonna be dead in three days anyway and I plan to be long gone before that, better him then me anyway. Just got to figure out if this kid’s gonna start hollering when I make a break for it. Last thing I need is to be ratted out by some idiot. There'll be time for that later though, exhaustion was creeping up on me. Might as well get some shut eye after all that digging, haven’t really gifted myself with a real sleep session for awhile now, opting to use all my time for that tunnel. I shut my eyes and start to relax as best as someone could with hard bricks pressing against their back.  
That lasted all of two minutes. I’m rudely pulled back into the cruddy real world by a loud clanking coming from the cell over. I scrunch my brow with annoyance at my new neighbor's behavior, who is repeatedly rattling the bars. What a newbie.  
“Will you keep it down in there? Most folks they throw in here have the decency to wait a while before going stir crazy.” I say rather annoyed. The clanking stops and I can tell I have his attention. I almost think I hear him mutter a ‘sorry’. Must not be much of a talker. I brush it off and continue, shifting my gaze toward him.  
“What are you in for, anyhow? You don’t get free bed and board down here without having done something pretty bad.” I continue, gesturing to bleak cell around me. I will admit, I was a bit curious he could have done to earn the hatred of the Hero of Heliodor. He gulps nervously.  
“I... I don’t know, the king threw me in here when I told him I was the Luminary…” He says barely loud enough for me to hear. Huh. That's od- OH. I jump up in disbelief.  
“Wait- did you say ‘the Luminary’? You’re serious?” I couldn’t believe it. You mean this kid is THE Luminary. He nods hesitantly, I guess I would be a little reluctant too. Last time he told someone, they threw him in a dungeon. I jump up and face him through the bars. “You’re telling the Luminary has just shown up in the cell next to mine? This is crazy…” Talk about coincidence. I had honestly thought that Seer business from ages ago was utter nonsense, but maybe just maybe... My surprise is cut short though, when I hear more footsteps approach. A guard. Delivering my daily dose of slop, which I quickly decide I've had enough of.  
“One plate of delicious gruel for the gentleman in the dungeon suite! Come and get it!” He kneels to slip the food under my door right when I finish making my plan.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Eleven)  
The man in the hood walked over to the guard at his door and I watched curiously. The guard noticed and stood up. In the blink of an eye the man in the hood flashed a wicked grin before knocking the wind out of the guard stone faced. I jumped in surprise as the guard fell to the ground. I'd never seen anyone do that sort of thing so efficiently, but then again, Cobblestone was all I ever knew. The stranger knelt and reached through the bars, grabbing for the man’s set of keys, struggling at first, before succeeding. I watched in nervous fascination as he unlocked his cell and dragged the guard in, quickly relieving the man of his sword. He turned back toward my cell and I paled. Taking a few steps back as he slowly approached my cell before unlocking it. My heartbeat quickened and I felt a chill go travel spine. Was he going to kill me? It seemed everyone else in Heliodor was hell-bent on seeing it done. He didn't really have the murderous look Sir Hendrick and the Kind had though. To my surprise he stops in front of me and puts the sword over his shoulder, eyeing me suspiciously.  
“The Luminary? You’re serious?” He asks, eyes staring into my soul, searching for a trace of a lie. I open my mouth but shut it. How could I answer him honestly? I wasn’t even sure myself if I was what everyone says I am. I'm not sure I understand what it means to be the Luminary in the first place. All I really knew was what Mum told me.  
He stared into my eyes a bit longer and I stared back. The stark blue of his orbs stood out from the rest of the shadows draped over his face, almost glowing, they gave him an eerie aura. Finally, his features softened a bit, seemingly satisfied with whatever answer he got by with my gaze.  
“So it’s all happening just like the Seer said it would…” That caught me off guard. He had been expecting me? Or I guess the 'Luminary'. “We’d better get out of here.” He motions behind him and I was dumbfounded. He was going to help me escape? How? There was no way we could take on all those guards, not to mention Sir Hendrick would skewer us in less then five seconds. But he just turns and walks right back into his cell turning to look back at me as I slowly approach. He knelt down and started to lift the mat in his cell but his head jerked up suddenly and he stood up quickly, moving to the cell door.  
“Wait here!” He whisper-yelled, holding up his hand as a signal to stay. He drew the sword and dashed out of his cell, down the corridor. I heard a noise of alarm from someone, and moved over to the side quickly. I watched through the bars as he quickly took down a guard that was approaching. My mouth fell open. Who is this guy? He must be some sort of professional, though I'm not sure what line of work would require him to know all this. An assassin maybe? He certainly gave off the vibe. He disappeared for a minute or two before returning with a sack.  
“Don’t worry, I didn’t kill him. But he won’t be waking up any time soon…” He says approaching me, reassuring me somewhat. I don’t know how comfortable I’d be being an accessory to murder, Yggdrasil knows the King already hated me enough. He pulls my attention from the guard laying behind him by holding a sword up for me. Staring at me expectantly. “Things could get pretty hairy up ahead. You’d better take this.” He says gesturing again for me to take the sword. I hesitate before reaching out to take it and fasten it to my belt before he gives me the sack. “Oh, and I found this in a corner over there. I guess it’s your stuff, right?” I take the bag and open it browsing it’s contents briefly. Sure enough it’s everything the guards took from me. That’s a relief. He draws my attention by holding up another blade. “Me, I got this little beauty back, so now I’m pretty much unstoppable.” I blink in confusion. He already seemed plenty skillful beforehand. I wondered what his definition of ‘unstoppable’ really was. He motioned back to his cell.  
“We’d better get out of here before any more of out tin-headed friends come knocking.” He says before taking a torch off the wall and going back into his cell. I take a few moments to put everything in the sack back into my bag and refasten the sword because I had an feeling that I wouldn’t have the time later. As soon as I’m done I walk back into his cell right as he flips the straw pallet on the floor upwards, revealing a large hole in the middle of his cell. I wonder just how long it must have taken to dig, before he speaks, interrupting my thoughts.  
“I spend ages digging this hole, and you just happen to show up the day I finish it? Heck of a coincidence…” He mutters, sounding as if he was recovering from the biggest surprise he’s had in awhile. “Guess I really was meant to help you out, just like the Seer said.” He continued, which drew my attention again. So he was told by some Seer that this would happen? That must have been one gifted Seer. “Anyway, there’ll be time to talk about all that later. In you go!” He says gesturing for me to get in. I almost suggest he should lead since he is the one that dug the tunnel, but I hold my tongue I step down into the hole and he hands me the torch. It was a good six feet below the floor. I was surprised to see it had standing room. I move aside and he quickly joins me and gives me a subtle nod. Returning the gesture I turn and face the tunnel stretching before us.  
The light bounces off the walls of the makeshift dugout cave, giving it an eerie feeling. Where the light failed to reach was just darkness. Holding the torch out in front of me, I start to tread the path this stranger had carved under the castle.  
“Wouldn't it have just been faster to dig a hole you could crawl through?” I ask idly, trying to cut the silence. I usually preferred the silence over conversation, but it just felt sort of weird right now, not tense or uncomfortable, just that I felt like I should talk with him.  
“Easier in case some idiot tin head tried to follow me.” He answered, falling in pace beside me. Somehow, I thought I should've guessed that already. I dared to chance a sideways glance at the hooded man next to me, he was fidgeting with that knife he found earlier. Almost inspecting it, like a jeweler assessing a fine gem.  
“How do you know how to do all of this?” I ask hesitantly, his skills had peaked my curiously after all and it was an understatement to say he was a bit intimidating. He blinks, as if surprised I was asking about him. He casts a fleeting sideways look at me before returning it to the dagger.  
“Not my first time in a cell. Probably won't be the last either. You pick things up in my profession, you know?” He says a bit bitterly, staring at his reflection in the dagger before sheathing it again. “We should save the chatter for later though, gotta focus. We're here.” He gestures forward and I notice the path stops up ahead, dirt meeting wall. It looked like brick and there were bits of light peeking through the cracks. I reached out and brushed my fingertips against the rough stone, before giving it a light push. It didn't give any, not that I expected it to. I back up a few paces before kicking the wall. The bricks moved slightly, forcing their way outward. Another forceful kick was all it took to loosen them just enough. I used my free hand to push the bricks a bit more and they slowly slid out from the wall. Falling onto the ground beyond with loud thunks, revealing a pathway bordering a small stream. It looked like sewers. Crawling through the hole, I jumped down onto the walkway, the stranger quickly following when I moved over. He looked around slowly before turning to me.  
“The sewers, huh? Well, there must be a way out somewhere. Lead the way, I got your back.” I nod at his words and turned to head left. I had no reason to doubt him on those words. He did just help me escape. Well, somewhat. We still had to get out of these sewers.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Erik)  
We continued down the pathways, looking for any stairs or unlocked doors, but coming up empty, I hoped that there was an exit where we wouldn't have to break a door down. We crossed a bridge and continued down the connecting pathway, getting about halfway when I heard footsteps approaching. Before I even had time to turn I heard a yell and my body chilled with apprehension.  
“There they are! You lot, over here!” Whipping around I saw one of the heavy weight knights of the kingdom looking at us, being approached by some smaller knights. The sight made me instinctively bristle in defense.  
“Dammit! We better make ourselves scarce.” I quickly declared. I grabbed the kid by the arm and took off in the opposite direction. Once I felt he got the memo I let go and we hightailed it until I dragged him around a corner and behind some boxes, snuffing out the torch in the process and letting the dark envelope us. When I felt like the guards had lost our scent, I held a finger to my lips to signal for silence. His eyes showed understanding and I de-tensed a bit.  
“If we want any chance to make it out of here in one piece we’re gonna have to avoid these goons. I’ll go ahead, you just follow my lead, alright?” I suggested, it would be better just to show him. I got the feeling his natural stealth was something comparable to a cruelcumber. He gave me an eager nod, and I turned to peek around the boxes.  
A guard stood watching the opposite pathway, leaving a wide opening behind him. I looked back to the kid and gestured for him to follow. I quickly yet quietly dashed behind the guard to the corner ahead, out of his sight. I turned back and watched with bated breath as the kid took a nervous glance at the guard and then to me. I nodded in confirmation, waving him over. He crept slowly out from behind the boxes before looking at the guard again and dashing toward me. I let out a huff of relief that the guard didn’t turn around.  
“You did good.” I say looking at him, “But it looks like we’re not done yet.” I add on as I look around the corner to see at least two more guards. I gesture for him to follow my lead again, showing the quickest path to sneak around the guards. After the third guard, I notice a bridge up ahead. I wave him forward.  
“We can get across that bridge! Go on ahead and check it out… I’ll watch behind us.” I guide him along, turning to make sure that none of the guards followed us, before catching up to him.  
As soon as we make it onto the bridge we come to a halt. Stopping in our tracks as we see guards running at us from the other side, we quickly turn around to run the other way. Only to find guards approaching from that end as well. It was a trap. Cornered like rats. I instinctively gulp as I notice the guards unsheathe their swords.  
“These guys don’t give up, do they?” I hissed, racking my brain with different escape scenarios. I didn’t have time to think though, the guards started closing in on us. Taking a few steps back I feel the bricks beneath us move under our weight, dread filling me.  
“Seriously?!” Could our luck be any worse? The guards, however, didn’t seem to notice our little predicament as they so graciously stepped forward to arrest us. With one particularly large guard stepping forward, the bricks shifted and began to tumble. The guards noticing just a little too late what had happened as the bridge collapses. I felt the floor beneath me rumble before disappearing all together. The air rushed past my ears as we fell, collective screams around us before the world faded away.  
(An hour later)  
As soon as I opened my eyes I was greeted with a sharp pain in my head. That must have been one bad fall. Fading back into consciousness I notice my boots are entirely soaked and look behind me to see them resting in an underground lake. Well, that explains how I managed to not die yet again. With a strained breath I picked myself up onto my palms so I could look around. It was a large cave, must be underneath the sewers. I look to my left and see my fellow escapee lying unconscious next to me. I briefly thought to myself how it was a coincidence we washed up together, and how coincidences seemed to follow this kid like a horse to an apple. I rush over and shake him awake. He grunts as he comes out of his stupor.  
“You okay? Looks like we shook the guards at least…” I look him over once just to make sure he didn’t break anything. Not that I would be surprised with our luck.  
“Could be worse.” He mutters kinda hoarse, and I take it the kid doesn’t talk much. I stand and he follows my lead. I look over to a cave at the mouth of the enclosure, light peeking through.  
“And that looks like a way out. Maybe our luck’s about to change.” I say making a half-hopeful expression. As we walk out of the enclosure he falls back a bit, I turn to ask what' wrong but instead follow his gaze to see him staring at one of those sacred statues. "Do what you gotta do kid." I say giving him his space. I half-smile somewhat amused, never having been the religious type myself, but who am I to fault someone for their beliefs? I watch him while he prays, seemingly deep in thought, a small part of me believed that prayer might be helpful to us in some way. When he’s done he gets up and ducks his head somewhat shyly, but I just wave it off. We start down the path, fighting off a couple slimes that jumped at us now and then. We make it a good way down the path when we come across a dark cavern. Something in me gets tense and I feel unease creep up my spine as we enter, the kid just a few steps behind me. My eyes scan the darkness, looking for a threat. I’m just about to tell myself there’s nothing terrible there when I see something slither across the ground. Something huge, and scaly too by the looks of it. I put my hand out to the side and stop my new companion in his tracks, apprehension griping me.  
“Wait. There’s something there…” I whisper. He instantly tenses and looks into the darkness. We both stare into the void as a dark shape amasses itself with a growl. Slowly unfurling and rising in height. My eyes trail upwards following it, widening with every inch it grows. I was huge, probably twenty men tall, with wings that spanned the cavern, and glowing red eyes that were staring right at us. Suddenly with a gush of wind, the creature snaps forward with a roar. My blood runs cold. A dragon… I don’t have the time to process as the beast quickly smashes it tail to a nearby boulder, causing the entire cavern to shake, throwing us both off balance. Huge chunks of rock slam into the ground all around us. Kicking up dust. I glance up to see a large chunk coming straight at me. I quickly dodge to the side, barely landing on my feet. I spot my companion and see he had been knocked down. Then I see the dragon rearing its head toward him and I start to sprint. No way am I gonna let some snaggle tooth lizard devour this guy after all the running we did from those guards. He’s picked himself up and turned around just as the dragon reaches him. Without thinking I lunge and knock him out the way just in time for the dragon to miss its next meal, though the feeling of its teeth snapping right behind my back was less than comforting. We land on the ground several feet over with a thud. I whip around to keep my eyes on the dragon.  
“If we stand and fight, we’re dead! Let’s get the heck out of here!” I yell picking myself up and bolting in the opposite direction, quick footsteps next to me tell me he followed. Louder footsteps further behind us tell me so did the dragon. I yell for him to run faster and we increase our speed. We run through the caves, the dragon quickly following us, stomping through every rock and boulder in its path. We run and run until we come to a screeching halt on a platform with a steep drop off, no ladder to the bottom. My brow creases as I weigh the options. A loud thud approaching us decides for me and I turn to my companion.  
“Well, here goes nothing!” I yell before dashing off the edge, jumping to the ground below. I land and stand up looking over and breathing a sigh of relief. “Phew! Think we gave it the slip…” My sentence is interrupted by a thud and we whirl around, faced again with one giant lizard announcing itself with a roar. “Spoke to soon!” I wearily add on.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Eleven)  
I eye the creature warily before taking off in the opposite direction, the stranger right beside me, shouting for me to run. We keep up with this pace, turning around every curve trying to shake this monster, but it just kept coming, violently smashing a path straight to us. Even the other cave dwelling monsters ran. Right as I think we’re going to be this beast’s next meal I see a small gap in the cave wall. I quicken my pace and the stranger and I dash inside of it, pressing our backs against the edges of the opening. The hooded man turns to look slowly, out of sight I hope. I feel my hair stand on end when I hear a loud breath from the entrance of the hole. A puff of warm air accompanying it. The presence fades and the stranger lets out a huff of relief. I also release a breath I didn’t know I was holding in.  
“Has it gone?” He asks quietly, I move to peek around the corner as well, just to be sure. Ease flooding me when I saw nothing on the other side. The person next to me must have felt the same because they made a relieved noise. “That was way too close for comfort!” He chimed, still eyeing the entrance before standing to face me. “What was that thing doing under the castle, anyway? Well, whatever. We should get going.” He added, curiosity gleaming in his eyes before he brushed it off. I nod in agreement, eager to get as far as we can from that thing. We walk forward away from the entrance quickly, however we don’t get very far before a loud roar echoes throughout the cave, making my stomach sink again. Quickly whipping around staring at the entrance, a light slowly makes it way forward. I barely register it as bright flames fly through the hole. Fear taking over, I instinctively turn and go as fast as my feet can carry me. Both of us run for our lives and the desire to not be roasted alive, aiming for a hole in the wall up ahead. Just as we reach it I feel the flames tickle my back. As soon as we’re through we jump to the left and slam into the ground, a violent eruption of flames exploding from the hole behind us immediately. I pick myself up on my hands, gasping for air, and I hear the stranger doing the same. He rolled into a sitting position, panting.  
“We made it… just. I don’t know how much more of this I can take…” He commented in-between breaths. I completely agree with him, although my lack of air lets me say as much. Honestly, I’m surprised we made it this far. Just as my breath returns to a normal level, I hear my companion make a surprised noise and fall back, my head shoots up and I cannot believe what I’m seeing.  
“There he is! The Darkspawn!” A heavily accented guard hollars. My eyes widen, There must be at least 10 guards, and they were all looking straight at us. They instantly make a dash for us and the man next to me stands up quickly, making an exasperated noise.  
“Me and my big mouth. Move- now!” He tells me. I pick myself up quickly and follow his lead, taking the guards on yet another chase. It continues on for a few minutes, boots meeting rock, followed by metal clanking together. A light up ahead guides us and we spring into it, unfortunately having to stop in our tracks.  
“Looks like our luck finally ran out…” The stranger comments, mirroring how I felt, for nothing but a cliff lay in front of us. It looked like it was impossibly high and there was no telling what was at the bottom. Before we can think the sound of metal clanking catches up to us.  
“There they are! We’ve got them now!” A voice booms. Turning in surprise to view our chasers, I feel hope start to drain from me.  
“Hm. No way back, huh?” The hooded man murmurs thoughtfully before grasping my shoulder and meeting my gaze expectantly. “If they catch us, we’re dead meat.” He adds, and I get the memo. We turn to face our pursuers who run up to us, before getting in formation and drawing their swords. I look back at the man, who is looking at me with a soft smile.  
“Let’s do this. I believe in you. I believe in the Luminary… I don’t have much choice.” He says hopefully. I nod before turning around to face the cliffside. Ignoring the guard trying to coach us into coming with them. At this very moment in time it dawned on me that I didn’t know the name of my new companion, it felt weird that I didn’t as he had saved my life more than once in the past few hours. As if reading my thoughts he faces me before removing his hood. My eyes widen a fraction. He was younger than I thought, the hood had shadowed over his features, he might be only a year or two older than me actually. Those glowing eyes seemed softer than before, but what stuck out most was his hair. It was bright blue. I couldn’t remember if I’d ever seen someone with such an strange hair color. I thought it suited an odd person like him.  
“The name’s Erik, by the way.” He informed me with smile and a light chuckle, and I was glad to have a name and a face for my new friend. I flashed him a smile back and then we ran for it. Running for the cliff at full speed, I distinctly heard Erik yelling over the blood roaring in my ears. Fear filled us both as the cliff’s edge came closer and closer. Neither of us hesitated though, and soon the ground left our feet and we were soaring. In those brief moments it almost felt like we were flying. As we fell I closed my eyes and remembered what Erik said. If he can believe in the power of the Luminary, I can believe in myself too, not that I could really turn back now. A flicker of hope rose in my chest right before what was probably impact with the ground. Fortunately, I blacked out before it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? It's been awhile since I wrote anything so feel free to leave some comments. I apologize that I didn't make it a bit longer, I'm still trying to get back in the swing of this. Next chapter will detail going back to heliodor and cobblestone as well as the kingsbarrow. Until then!


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik wakes up at the bottom of the cliff and takes care of Eleven. Then our boys set off on their quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after the jump off the cliff. I just wanted to imagine what happened while Eleven was blacked out and Erik said he had to drag him to the church. So here's my take!

(Erik)  
Pain was the first thing that shot through me. Ugh, again with the headache. I bring a hand to my temple and rub it in a futile effort to ebb the pain away. Cracking one eye open I instinctively shut it again as the bright light of day floods my vision. Slowly pushing my hand in front of my eyes, I peel them open letting them adjust to the new light. It was the first time I had been in the sunlight since I was arrested after all. When the it no longer felt like the light was trying to blind me, I heaved myself into a sitting position. Looking around, it appeared we landed in some sort of forest. Glancing up I paled. There was no way that was the cliff we dove off of right? That thing has to be taller than the castle! How am I alive? I quickly pat myself all over checking for any wounds or broken bones that the fog of sleep might not be telling me about. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. There wasn’t a scratch on me. ‘It’s a miracle’ my thoughts echoed. That made my attention immediately snap to my companion. Oh shit. I look around the area in a rush. ‘Wher-’ my thoughts are cut off when I see him lying on his stomach some distance away. I scramble to my feet and dash over, falling onto my knees next to him. I quickly try shaking him awake as before.This time though he didn’t stir and I felt a worry creep up my spine.  
“You better not have died on me I swear to Yggdrasil.” I say through gritted teeth. The Seer told me all about how if I helped this guy out, I’d get what I really wanted, and that hasn’t happened yet so I’ll be damned if I let it slip away. I thought for sure that Seer was full of it, but it’s all started to happen so I guess this is my 'destiny', which honestly wasn't ever something I believed in. I flip him over and press my ear to his chest. I suck in a breath at the quietness that answers me. Then, ever so quietly, I hear a thump, followed by another thump. I sigh in relief and sit back up. Kid must just have had the wind knocked out of him. I look back up at cliff looming over us then back at the person in front of me. It really was a miracle. Maybe this was the power of the Luminary? I didn’t have a better explanation for how we managed this.  
“The Luminary, huh?” I muttered to myself, eyeing the person sleeping in front of me. I vaguely recalled an old story being passed around the fire. “Isn’t the Luminary supposed to be some ancient, mighty hero?” The kid didn’t really fit the bill if you asked me. But I’d experienced first hand the power he held, so I wasn’t doubting. He just looked so… young? I guess when the Seer told me I was supposed to be a companion to some ancient hero, I expected someone… older, at least someone middle-aged. But he looked like he was my age. I remembered his eyes during our escape. He was an innocent. Judging from the way he carried himself, he hadn’t fought an actual person in his life. A slime? Maybe. But not the kind of fights I’d been through. He had a nervous disposition at first, but he did a damn good job of putting on a brave face. I’ll be the first to admit he impressed me back there, I hadn’t expected him to do as well as he did. I underestimated him. I guess with the right guidance, this ki-... man, could definitely be a legendary hero, and it was my destiny to be his companion. Funny, I never really thought I had a destiny, I honestly just thought life had no meaning and it was just living day to day. But I’ve been wrong before. As his companion, I guess it’s my job to get him to safety since he didn’t show any sign of waking soon. It’s only a matter of time before the king’s goons come to collect our bodies from the bottom here anyway. I look around the forest floor and spot my dagger laying some ways away, I quickly collect it before turning back to my slumbering companion. I try to think of the best way to move him. I could try to to carry him over my back… but that just sounded all around terrible. Instead I opted into slinging his arm over my shoulder and heaving him. That plan went out the window as soon as I tried lifting him and he made a pained noise. I quickly let go of him eyes wide. I checked for injuries right? I couldn’t recall doing so.  
“Stupid.” I hissed, berating myself. I lean over him and start looking starting with his head. Nothing there. I check until I find the mark and click my tongue. He had a cut on his left side, under his arm, right on his shirt, above his tunic.. Not too long, but a little deep. Nothing life threatening. He must have got it when we fell through the trees. It was bleeding though. I may have reopened it when I tried to move him. If I want to move him I’ll have to take care of that first. Glancing around for something I could use, but finding nothing. I huff and rack my brain for ideas. I was beginning to feel more like a caretaker than a companion. My eyes caught something yellow and drifted to a pack strapped to him. Hm. Maybe he had something in there? I reached for it, before hesitating. Weird. That was the first time I’d ever felt reluctant about rummaging through someone’s bag. Whatever, I’m sure he’d do the same in my shoes. He was the type to do whatever he could to help someone. I just got that feeling. Opening it I poked around, seeing a few coins, a map, and some hand sewn pouch. Then I spotted something leafy in the bottom. I grabbed it and closed the pouch. I brought the herb up, biting a small piece off before spitting out.  
“Blech, that’s bitter. Medicinal herb all right.” I say wiping my mouth. Alright, time for the next step. I find a piece of tree bark and a rock and put the herb between them. Grinding it to the best of my abilities. Not the first time I’ve had to dress a wound, and with the luck this guy has, I’ll probably be doing it more in the future. When I felt it was mushy enough I scraped it off and turned him to look at the cut better. It was probably a good half-inch deep and a little swollen. Better get this over with. I gently press the ground herb onto the cut, pressing it on when he reflexively jerks in his sleep, face scrunched in discomfort. I remove my hand when he settles and wipe it on the grass. I tore a small piece of my sash off and pressed it to the wound.  
“There, hopefully that will hold until I can get you somewhere a bit more comfortable.” I remark even though he wasn’t listening. “Or you could wake up. That would preferable. Make my job a whole lot easier actually.” I add on sarcastically. Okay, now then. Moving him. The first two methods I thought of won’t work here and I’m a thief. I don’t usually have to move people around, so I was kinda dumbfounded. I stared at his face as it contorted and relaxed with whatever dream he was having, or from the pain, there was that too. I sighed, there was no other way really unless I drag him, and that doesn’t sound very pleasant for either of us. I kneel and slip both arms beneath him, heaving him up. Immediately feeling his weight. I’m a thief, supposed to be quick and light. Not strong.  
“Oof, damn you’re heavy. What do they feed you back home? A whole cow?” I comment. Then again I’d never really carried anybody besides the occasional piggy back when I was younger… I waved off the memories and shifted the person laying in my arms. I understood a little what they meant now when they said ‘dead weight’. It probably didn’t help that he was taller than me, which I definitely wasn’t bitter about. I pushed all that aside though.  
“Alright partner. Let’s get you somewhere else before my arms give out eh?” I mumble talking to myself, beginning to walk. As I walked, I would occasionally shoot glares into the brush when I heard something move. I really didn’t have the time, patience or energy to deal with some stupid slime. I kept the pace through the forest despite my growing discomfort. I never really had been a touchy person, this was the closest I’d been in contact with someone for awhile. Besides the usual ‘oops I bumped into you let me snatch your coin purse’ deal. It felt weird to say the least. Having been cooped up in a dungeon cell for months, only to have some guy drop in unexpected and flip my life upside down in less than a day. I laid out what should happen now in my head. First things first, get him somewhere I can get him properly patched up. Second, get back what’s mine. Third, I’m not sure. Probably what the Seer said, be his companion on whatever journey he was going to go on. My brain hurt at what going on a journey with a legendary hero implied. Chasing badies? Being the savior? Not my usual scene, but I guess since it's fated to be that way, oh well.  
My thoughts drifted off when the edge of the forest came into view finally. I stopped at the edge and blinked at the raw, unfiltered sunlight that couldn’t penetrate the forest. Scanning the scenery I saw lots of hills, some monsters roaming around, and in the distance, what appeared to be a small church. Bingo. Readjusting my napping companion, I trudged forward. 

(An hour later)

Approaching the church doors after what felt like forever, I let out a breath of relief when I finally came to a stop. I used my boot to knock on the large wooden doors and hoped it wasn’t just some abandoned building. I looked down at hero-boy’s face and saw it was a bit more relaxed than before. I hope that meant the herb had worked it’s magic. I snapped my attention back to the doors as one of them ever so slowly opened. It felt like ages until a small old nun poked her head out.  
“Yes dears?” She asked eyeing us with a smile.  
“My uh, friend here was hurt. I need somewhere for him to rest. Do you think you could help us out?” I ask her, shifting him slightly. Her face fell for a moment, mouth open, before she acted. Backing up slowly and opening the door wider.  
“Oh yes child, of course. Please, right this way.” She gestured inside, and I walked in gratefully. She closed the door behind her, before scurrying in front of me, walking ahead, still slowly, but probably rushed for her age. She lead me to a door next to the altar and opened it.  
“Here we are my children. Set him on the bed, I will fetch some water.” I nodded at her and walked into the room, hurrying over to the bed and laying him down slowly. Backing up to stretch my arms. They ached from carrying him for so long, but I was glad to have found this place.  
“Whew, we did it partner. Well, mostly I did that last bit, but we escaped. No one else can say they’ve escaped Heliodor’s dungeons.” I smirked, still stretching my arms to get the blood flowing again. They had eventually gotten used to his weight but it still took a toll. The nun strolled in a few moments later carrying a small bowl of water and a cloth. I took the bowl from her as she looked like it was a bit heavy and she nodded her head gratefully.  
“Thank you dear, with age it becomes harder to hold such things. Now then, let us take a look at your friend here.” She said walking around to the other side of the bed. I set the bowl on the table next to it and leaned over to lift his arm. She gently peeled away the piece of sash and used the cloth to wipe away the wilted remains of the herbs. She eyed his cut before looking up at me.  
“It’s almost healed, it seems the herbs wore out, but you did a good job of applying them. Are you perhaps a soldier?” I chuckle nervously at her question.  
“Heh, no, I just have been injured a few times. Clumsy I guess.” I fib a little. She smiles at me a twinkle in her eye. Before examining the cut again. She presses her hand on it and mutters a blessing. When she takes it away all that remains is a faint scar. I sigh with relief. I knew it wasn’t life threatening but we really don’t have time for wound recovery right now with all the king's horses and all the king's men looking to Yggdrasil and back for us. She stands back up and walks around the bed. Stopping to face me.  
“Your friend should wake in a few hours after he rests a bit more. You did good bringing him here child, I am glad it wasn’t a more serious injury. I will be outside if you should need me.” She said with a warm smile. She begins walking to the door.  
“I...I wanted to thank you for helping us out.” I say. Saying thank you wasn’t something I did often either, but hey it was a day full of firsts for me. She turns back with her eyebrows raised.  
“But of course young one. What would the church be if we turned away those in need?” She said with a knowing smile and I just watched as she closed the door behind her. I turned to face my unconcious comrade again and sat on the chair next to the bed. It seemed so foreign to me she could help someone so selflessly, full of unwarranted trust. But then again, wasn’t that what was going on between this person and myself? This person whose name I didn’t even know. That realization felt odd to me. I should know his name if I’m supposed to go on a journey with him. I just hope it wasn’t something lame like Gary.  
I let my thoughts roam for a couple hours, switching between Heliodor, my old partner, that freaking amazing jump we pulled off, and the man laying in front of me. I focused on him when he shifted slightly, moving from his side to his back. His face was completely relaxed and it looked like he was just sleeping normally now.  
“I guess it’s time to wake our daring hero.” I mumble, we couldn’t stay here for long after all. I spoke a bit louder this time.  
“Wake up lazybones…” 

(Eleven)

A voice pierced through my haze of sleep, forcing me to reluctantly wake from the peaceful rest I was having. My heavy eyelids cracked open, my vision blurry at first. My head lolled to the side and I took in my surroundings. Were those… church windows? And wasn’t there a voice before? I rolled my head to the other side, a bit surprised to see a boy looking back at me. I stared for a moment, he seemed so familiar but sleep clouded my ability to think. He gave me a small smile and I sat up, ebbing away the last remnants of sleep. Recent memories began to flood my head. Coming to Heliodor, the King throwing me in the dungeon, a stranger helping me escape. Erik. I looked back at him. That was his name. I returned his smile and he spoke up.  
“Finally! I was worried we’d lost you for a minute there. You’ve been out cold ever since we jumped. Had to drag you all the way here on my own.” He stated, and I felt a bit guilty. Before I could thank him though he continued. Talking about the jump from before. I recalled it and the hopeful feeling from before it all went dark. He says how he didn’t get a scratch on him when they fell even though we landed on the forest floor. I look him over once and see it’s true. But that’s impossible. That cliff must have been higher than the Tor! I check myself for any injuries but finding and feeling nothing. Until my hand ghosts a tear in my shirt right under my arm. I look at it as best I can and there is a faint scar there that wasn’t there before, and my shirt is ripped around it and is coated with dried blood. I look back at my new friend and he scratches the back of his head and looks away.  
“You know you’re lucky you didn’t rip your tunic. I have a lot of skills, but sewing isn’t one of them.” He said. I blink in surprise. He treated my wound? And then carried me here? I swallowed, my throat a little dry.  
“Thank you…” I said quietly yet earnestly, hopefully conveying my thanks was for more than just him carrying me. He helped me escape the dungeons, led me away from all the dangers under the castle and then took care of me. He turned to look at me, eyes a fraction wider than usual. He relaxed with a smile.  
“You know… I don’t know your name. You know mine. It’s Erik in case you forgot. Just thought maybe I should have a name for you, unless you just want me to call you Sir Luminary.” I blinked at his statement, before flushing with embarrassment. I groaned at how lame that sounded. Smacking a hand over my face.  
“Just stop.” I say peeking through my fingers, his face brightened and he laughed. My hand fell away from my face and I joined in, less so because I was the butt of the joke. When I calmed I continued. “My name is Eleven.” I informed him. He stopped laughing at that, eyes wide. Before slowly meeting my eyes. I stared back, knowing that look already. He pointed at me.  
“You know that’s a number right? Is that seriously your name?” He asked with a dumbfounded look. As if that were crazier than all the stuff we had gone through the past day. I sigh.  
All I could do was groan in embarassment, not having the energy to comment. I wasn't good with words in the first place. He stared for a few more moments before his eyes flicked away and he hummed in thought.  
“Well, I’m just gonna call you El.” He said with a smirk. I grinned at that and nodded. The nickname didn’t sound completely horrible, it was certainly better than a number. I didn’t hate my name, I just hated how people reacted when I told them. He looked at me again and smiled before standing up.  
“Anyway, I guess you and me must be at the top of the King of Heliodor’s most wanted list by now.” He stated, and I agreed with him. We had probably attracted a lot of attention by now. No doubt they were conducting a search for us. “Which means we can’t hang around here too long. Let’s go say thanks to the nun who looked after us and be on our way.” He continued, gesturing to the door behind him. I nodded and pulled myself off the bed, standing up but a bit wobbly. Straightening myself, I headed over to the door where he was standing. Walking out of the room, I took in our surroundings. We were indeed in a church. Dragging my eyes from the windows I saw a small old woman standing in front of the altar, smiling at the sight of us. Erik motioned for us to go over to her. I walked over to her and she regarded us both warmly.  
“Ah, there you are, my children. I trust that your friend here is fully recovered?” She asks Erik, and he reassures her that I’m alright, saying that we owed her one. She looked between us and smiled. “Not at all, dear. I am just happy to see you both well again. But if you are leaving, you must be careful on the road.” I immediately thought she meant monsters, but she her face fell and she continued on, talking about some ‘dangerous criminals’ who had escaped from Heliodor and were in the area. I blanched and I felt Erik tense up beside me. We looked at each other, questioning looks exchanged between us. Erik spoke up.  
“Criminal, you say? Dear me! That doesn’t sound good! And you head this when you were in Heliodor?” He prodded. If this wasn’t serious I might have chuckled at how obviously fake he sounded, trying to gather information from this little woman. She tells us how there are guards everywhere in heliodor and that they are searching all over for the ‘villains’. I feel myself pale at her next words though.  
“I heard that Sir Hendrik himself has headed to the mountains in the south with his troops, to block the road to Cobblestone, the village the fugitives came from.” She says grimly. She then looks at us with a reassuring expression. Trying to calm our alarm. I couldn’t snap out of though. How was I supposed to get home? There was no way I could get past Hendrik. I vaguely heard her saying how the criminals will be caught soon, and then something about staying at the church, but I couldn’t stop thinking about Mum, Gemma, Sandy. Everyone else who was waiting for me back at Cobblestone. Erik’s voice snaps me out of it though.  
“Thanks, we appreciate that.” My eyes trail after him as he turns and walks to the giant church doors. He looks back at me with guiding eyes while he makes up an excuse for us to go outside. I slowly follow his lead and follow him through the doors. Once we’re through he starts speaking.  
“Cobblestone, eh? Never heard of the place. I never even knew anyone actually lived in those mountains down south. Is that really where you’re from?” He questions me thoughtfully. As if reading my thoughts again he turns to face me. “I’m guess you want to go see what’s happening down there, but you need to be smart. You won’t get past Hendrik unnoticed.” He adds on, hitting the nail on the head and pointing out the obvious. “If you’re going to make it there without getting caught, you’ll need to avoid the main road. And if you want to do that, you’ll need my help. I know every back road there is to know in these parts.” He says with a soft smile, but a glint to his eye. “But I’ve got things to take care of in Heliodor first. I left a little something in one of my old haunts downtown, and I need to get it back.” I blink at him, I do suppose Heliodor is much closer than Cobblestone. It shouldn’t take too long, and besides, I’m sure someone as noble as Sir Hendrik (even though he seems to want to kill me) wouldn’t hurt anyone in Cobblestone.  
“So are you coming along for the ride? I did help you break out of that dungeon, remember.” He asks, adding on that last bit as a small joke. I didn’t need to think twice about it. Ever since my life got flipped upside down with this Luminary business, he’s been the only person to actually help me.  
“Of course.” I reply with a small smile. He grins before making a thoughtful face.  
“That’s the spirit! But we can’t have you bringing us any unwanted attention… Ah, I’ve got just the thing!” He says triumphantly before rummaging around in his pack. He pulls out a bundle of cloth and holds it out to me. I take the cloth from him and undo it. It looks like a hood of some sort. I try to put it on but the strings confuse me at first, and I’m not sure which part should go where. He sighs.  
“No, you just… that goes… here.” He moves the fabric around until its resting on my head properly, I tie up the strings and look back up at him. He crosses his arms and smirks.  
“That’s more like it! If you’re going to be a wanted man, you might as well look the part!” He says before walking north to Heliodor. He seems to think for a moment and turns to me with a serious look on his face.  
“I’m glad you’re coming along. The Seer told me to stick with the Luminary when I found him, and that’s just what I’m going to do.” He grins at me and in the back of mind I’m glad for this Seer he keeps mentioning. Now I actually have a companion to help me figure out exactly what the heck is going on. He turns to head back to Heliodor and I eagerly follow after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, no feeling yet, but I feel like our boys have gotten a bit closer. *cough* in case you missed it btw Erik carried him bridal style. I thought I did this chapter a heck of a lot better than the last. I might actually be getting back into the swing of things. Let me know what you thought! If you see any missing filler words or typos please feel free to let me know.  
> Sidenote: What did you all name your Luminary? I named mine Damien, just because I've always liked that name.


End file.
